thestartofsomethingnewfffandomcom-20200213-history
Airplanes
Airplanes is originally sung by B.o.B. ft Hayley Williams. It was sung by John and Savannah in Pairs . Lyrics 'Savannah: '''Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now Wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky Are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now Wish right now Wish right now '''John: '''Ya, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish To go back to a place much simpler than this 'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin' And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion And all the pandemonium and all the madness There comes a time where you fade to the blackness And when you starin' at that phone in your lap And you hopin' but them people never call you back But that's just how the story unfolds You get another hand soon after you fold And when your plans unravel in the sand What would you wish for if you had one chance? So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late I'm on my way so don't close that gate If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night '''Savannah: '''Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky '''Savannah: '''Are like shooting stars? ('John: 'Shooting stars) '''Savannah: '''I could really use a wish right now ('John: 'Wish right now) '''Savannah: '''Wish right now ('John: 'Wish right now) '''Savannah: '''Wish right now ('John: 'Wish right now) '''Savannah: '''Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky '''Savannah: '''Are like shooting stars? ('John: 'Shooting Stars) '''Savannah: '''I could really use a wish right now ('John: 'Wish right now) '''Savannah: '''Wish right now ('John: 'Wish right now) '''Savannah: '''Wish right now ('John: 'Wish right now) '''John: '''Ya, ya, somebody take me back to the days Befo' this was a job, befo' I got paid Befo' it ever mattered what I had in my bank Ya, back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it But nowadays we rappin' to stay relevant I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes outta' airplanes Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days Befo' the politics that we call the rap game And back when ain't nobody listen to my mixtape And back befo' I tried to cover up my slang But this is fo' the hater, what's up Bobby Ray? So can I get a wish To end the politics And get back to the music That started this shit? So here I stand and then again I say I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta' airplanes '''Savannah: '''Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky '''Savannah: '''Are like shooting stars? ('John: 'Shooting Stars) '''Savannah: '''I could really use a wish right now ('John: 'Wish right now) '''Savannah: '''Wish right now ('John: 'Wish right now) '''Savannah: '''Wish right now ('John: 'Wish right now) '''Savannah: '''Can we pretend that airplanes In the night sky '''Savannah: '''Are like shooting stars? ('John: 'Shooting Stars) '''Savannah: '''I could really use a wish right now ('John: 'Wish right now) '''Savannah: '''Wish right now ('John: 'Wish right now) '''Savannah: '''Wish right now ('John: '''Wish right now) '''John: '''I could really use a wish right now I could really use a wish right now I-I-I could really use a wish right now I could really use a wish right now Like, like, like shootin' stars Like shootin' stars I-I-I-I could really use a wish right now I could really use a wish right now A wish, a wish right now A wish right now Category:Songs Sung by Savannah Category:Songs Sung by John Category:Songs